Dreams Come True!
by shipper4eva
Summary: Summary: Here you go, TATE shippers. This is an episode fixit for 2.23, where I fix the show and give it the ending that we deserve. I know it looks bad at the beginning, but be patient with me. You’re going to like the ending. Tony POV
1. Just a nightmare

Title: Dreams Come True by Shipper4eva

Rating: Teen to be safe.

Pairing: DUH! TATE of course.

Summary: Here you go, TATE shippers. This is an episode fixit for 2.23, where I fix the show and give it the ending that we deserve. I know it looks bad at the beginning, but be patient with me. You're going to like the ending. Tony POV

Disclaimer: OMG! They're so not mine, cuz if they were, no one would have died in last week's episode and it would have ended with a TATE wedding. I should be producer of this show, I would make it so much better.

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice and review. I'm really scared about this piece and I need lots of feedback to make me feel better. I even have other chapters kinda planned out, but I need encouragement to keep writing and posting. So please hit that little blue button. It will make all of us happy!

Dreams Come True by Shipper4eva

She lay there with a red Spot on her forehead, her eyes forever sightless.

I stood there in shock, scarcely believing what was there in front of me. But you couldn't argue with the evidence, it was a cold hard fact. My Katie, my Love, the woman I had given up all interest in other women for was dead.

It was just a few months ago when we had finally admitted to our feelings for one another and had gotten together. It was the greatest two months of my life, and I guess I knew it would be too good to last. I had always feared that she would leave me for some rich old guy, I'd always feared that I wouldn't be enough to keep her interested for long. My cockiness hides a mile wide insecurity streak, you see.

But when I had the Plague, she had risked her life for me. Choosing to stay with me even when I was highly contagious and she had a Cold. She whispered that if I were to die, she wanted to die just like me, so that we could be Together Forever. I had never thought that a woman could have feelings like that for me, and it moved me so much, that as soon as I was able, I went out and bought her a ring. I knew that making her Mrs. Anthony Dinozzo would be the smartest thing I could ever do. But then this whole thing with Ari happened, and it was the wrong time to pop The Question. I had decided to ask her to become my wife, my mate as soon as we had taken care of Ari. But that bastard Ari had interfered with my plans, my Life.

It was over. I didn't want to go on anymore. Sure I could stay on and find Ari and gain my Revenge, but I trusted Gibbs to do that. There was no doubt in my mind that the gruff but tender hearted ex-Marine would see right by my beautiful Katie. He'd avenge her cruel, untimely death for all of us. He would do whatever it takes.

I knew that there was only one thing I could do. A few weeks ago, my beautiful Katie had offered to die with me, so that we could be Together Forever. Fate had bought us a few more weeks together, and the thought of spending the rest of my life alone was something I didn't want to do. There was only choice for me. I removed my service weapon and released the safety while Gibbs just stared at me. "Please bury us together, Boss?" I whispered as I pulled the trigger.

"Cut it out, Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked at me and I heard a loud bang.

I jolted upright and glanced around at my surroundings.

Why am I in the bullpen? Was this where I was supposed to spend all eternity, haunting Gibbs? Where was Kate?

"Wake up, Dinozzo." Gibbs shouts into my ear.

Wait. It was all a Dream?

It was. My Katie is standing next to Gibbs, a big smile on her face. She's Alive!Oh, that's right. She had a doctor's appt. this morning. Oh, God. Please don't let my dream be an Omen or anything, oh, please be all right Katie.

"I have something to tell you, Tony." Kate has a smile on her face.

It can't be bad news, not with that twinkle in her eyes and that beautiful smile spread across her face.

"I'm pregnant, Tony. We're going to have a baby. You're going to be a father."

"Katie, I've had this for a few days now, but it was never a good time to ask, but I was wondering if you would become my wife so that our baby can have a name and we can complete one another." I ask hopefully. Surely she wouldn't say no, she couldn't.

"Oh, Tony. Of course I will. I'm so honored that you asked." My Angel replies, throwing her arms around me and kissing me.

Even Gibbs is smiling. "Looks like we're going to have a wedding and a little personnel reassignment." jokes the older man.

I don't believe it. Not only have I woken from a nightmare to just find that it was just a nightmare, but my life is really a dream coming true. We've created a miraculous life together.

Life couldn't be any better, it's a Dream come true.


	2. Dreams and Dresses

_A/N: Sorry it's taking me a while to get this posted, but I was kinda depressed. It turns out that I failed the second semester of algebra and now I have to go to summer school. So be patient with me as try to balance summer class and trying to write this story. Maybe I'll get lucky and I can work on this during class. _

She didn't think anyone was looking, but I could see the dream look on my Katie's face as she browsed wedding sites, humming wedding march to herself. I saw her get a particularly dreamy look on her face when she clicked onto the Vera Wang website. I couldn't blame her really, the dresses were so beautiful, truly heavenly, gorgeous designer creations. And my angel deserved designer perfection, I saw her bookmark several that she had liked, but I know she had despaired at the prices.

As no slouch in the fashion designer department myself, I knew the name and knew that Katie would dream of having such a dress, though she would never admit it at those prices. I had overheard her asking Abby if she wanted to come with her to the discount bridal gown store, but I shuddered at the thought. Careful that she didn't know what I was doing, I made an appointment for her at Vera Wang that afternoon and called Abby to get her to take Katie to Vera Wang as opposed to Bridal Depot.

This would be a good way to let her know that my parents were paying for our wedding and that she could have a true Cinderella wedding. I had also asked Abby to take a photo of the event, as well as given her advice on what kinds of dresses that I liked. I wanted something totally sexy and mind blowing. After all, she'll be wearing the dress for me.

I hummed the Wedding March to myself as I made my way to autopsy, knowing I would find Gibbs and Ducky there. I had to remind them to get fitted for their tuxedos, knowing that Gibbs would grumble, but that inside, he was truly happy for us.

_A/N: This is just a sweet little interlude while I wait to get my other piece back from my beta. It's not smooth sailing for pair just yet, I have some more fireworks planned. Sorry about the wait, but don't blame me, blame my witch of an algebra teacher. Math sucks. _


End file.
